The invention relates to the technical field of voice communication systems. In particular the invention relates to voice communication systems comprising user voice communication devices, such as telephones, having a display device.
Such user voice communication devices may be configured in such way that, in case of the user voice communication device receives an incoming telephone call, a caller identification, such as a telephone number, indicating from which remote user voice communication device the incoming telephone call originates, is displayed or presented at the display device.
Modern user voice communication devices, such as smart phones, are often equipped with a memory for storing contact information. Such a memory often is called contact list. Such modern user voice communication devices may be configured in such way that, in case of an incoming telephone call the caller identification is translated into the name of the owner of the remote user voice communication device by using information stored in the contact list.
Up to now arriving calls with number transmission are matched in the user device/telephone by comparing the incoming caller's number with content of a stored contact data base. This eases recognition of who is calling to the recipient of the call and thus he can more easily react accordingly without having to remember many: identifications (caller IDs) or just to pick-up the phone like with plain old telephone service (POTS) without a number display.
If someone calls whose number is not yet in the internal contact list of the recipient's user voice communication device then the recipient does not know who the caller is or was while the caller in most cases knows who he is approaching by initiating the call. On the other hand, if somebody calls with new contact information, the old contact info may be displayed. Without active updating of the change in contact information of the caller by the user/recipient this information easily becomes outdated.
Such imbalance in knowledge about who is calling is often disturbing, molesting or might cause unwanted surprises. In order to avoid such situations, people tend not to answer the call straight away or not to call back. This understandable strategy or behavior is delaying or hindering first contact initiation in many instances.